Hiding the Legends
by Spottedmask77
Summary: This is about Suicune trying to hide all of the legendary Pokemon. This takes place before they're all hidden. Told from Raikou's perspective. Rated K for mild language. Will continue if you want me to.(PM me if so)
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting of Legends

**This is probably my first serious fanfic. So yeah. It's about hiding all the legendary pokemon so trainers won't find them. This is only the first chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

I watched Suicune nervously walk around the clearing. He obviously was worried, and I knew why. It

was suicide to call together all the legendary pokemon together in a clearing. Who could forget

Groudon and Kyogre's battles? And Darkrai had been basically alone all these years.

"Suicune," I said, walking up to him. "Are you sure you don't want me to go out to collect the legends

more quickly? Maybe I could go to Hoenn or Unova or something?"

Suicune shook his head. He was as frightened as me, if not more. "Raikou, I need you here."

I sighed. It was nice that Suicune wanted me around, but my brother, Entei, was roaming, free as a

bird. It wasn't often we got out. The last time we were spotted, by two kids named Gold and Crystal,

and we were chased all over Johto because they had some new device called a Pokegear. The only

human I really trusted was Silver, mainly because he liked Entei and Entei liked him. Oh, and that he

hated that Gold kid. Of course it was me who was stuck saving his ass every time he stepped out of

the house.

Suddenly, I heard the dirt in the grove being dug up. Suicune and I spun around to see a Diglett.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Oh! I am sooooooooo sorry! I know, I really shouldn't be here, should I?" She

looked around the small area and tutted. "Kind of small, isn't it?" Suicune laughed softly.

"Little Diglett, it is plenty large. There is enough room for all the legendaries, see?" Suicune gestured

with his head. "Me and Raikou are already here. Some more Johto and Kanto legends will be arriving

soon, and maybe even – "

Suicune was cut off by another rumble. Dirt flew everywhere, and I heard a roar.

"Where is she?!"

Heatran had arrived. She looked around the clearing angrily and spotted the Diglett.

"YOU!" she seethed. "You disrespectful pokemon! How dare you make snarky comments at me, the

great Heatran!" She scuttled toward the Diglett at top speed. "I shall devour you!"

"Arceus!" squeaked the Diglett. It suddenly transformed into a Lucario and leapt out of the way.

"Heh!" the now Lucario smirked. "Can't catch me!"

Heatran snarled.

"The world could do with a few less Ditto, you know!" she growled. The Lucario dodged again and

said, "A Ditto? Heatran, I am insulted." The Lucario jumped into the air and turned into her true form:

Mew.

"Mew?" Heatran gaped. "Why would you do that? I tunneled all the way from Sinnoh to…." She

looked around. "Johto?! Gah! I told you I would never come to Johto, never, no!"

"Exactly!" Mew said happily. "Suicune is calling a crisis meeting. I don't really care about any stupid

fear of Ho-oh, because I am totally better than he is!"

"What was that?" a voice above us called. I looked up to see Lugia and Ho-oh himself above us.

Heatran whimpered.

"I'm not going to eat you, Heatran," Ho-oh said impatiently. "I came here because I'm done in Hoenn."

"Great," Suicune said unenthusiastically. "You got Rayquaza? And Jirachi and Deoxys?"

"Yeah, and Groudon and Kyogre are most definitely are coming," Ho-oh shrugged. "They said they'll try

not to cause any major natural disasters." Lugia smiled at him.

"My brave Ho-oh, going to Kyogre all by yourself…." she cooed lovingly. Ho-oh glared at her. "Don't

tease me! Water types make me nervous!" he snapped.

Moments later Celebi returned. She nodded a yes when Suicune asked about the Unova legendaries.

"They're so excited, to get away for a while with a good excuse," she murmered.

Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos were the next to arrive. They settled on a large tree where they

whispered to themselves and shot occasional glances at Suicune. While Suicune continued his pacing, I

saw a familiar shape in the distance.

"Entei!" I cried happily. My brother had returned.

"Hello, Raikou," Entei smiled at me, then at Suicune. "I've finished in Kanto. As you see, the legendary

birds beat me here. Mewtwo nearly bit my head off when I told him about this. He'll be coming,

though." Entei gave a roar of satisfaction.

"That was my volcano that just erupted," Heatran grumbled. Entei shrugged.

"Isn't my fault," he said. "I don't get to pick which volcano blows up when I roar."

"Mew, you did get all the Sinnoh legends, didn't you?" Suicune said, checking the skies.

"Oh yes!" Mew replied happily. "You sent me there so I could get to Arceus, since I'm the only

Pokemon that can find him. Oh, and for Girantina, since I can go into the distortion world."

Soon all the legendaries arrived. It was a miracle that Arceus alone fitted in the clearing, but we all

managed to fit comfortably in. There was a tense silence as Suicune marched to the center of it to be

better seen and heard. He cleared his throat.

"I know it is dangerous to call you all here tonight," he began, looking at Groudon sitting on one side of

Rayquaza and Kyogre on the other. He also glanced at Reshirem, Zekrom, and Kyurem, known to be

mortal enemies. "But there is a serious matter that has come up, and I believe almost all of us have it."

Suicune looked at the ground. He was mortified. I walked up to him and continued the speech.

"Trainers!" I said, loud and clear. "Trainers are coming after all of us. They want to fill up their

'Pokedexes' for professors! They want to catch rare Pokemon! That means us!"

Everyone gasped. One of the advantages of being a legendary was that Pokemon trainers wouldn't

accidentally stumble upon us. We were left in peace, or that is, used to be…..

"No trainers come after me," Mew said.

"Or me," said Celebi, with shifty eyes.

"Oh, come on!" I said, exasperated. "Celebi, more and more people are finding the key to your shrine!

Shaymin, Jirachi, Victini….trainers come after you, too!"

Victini nodded. "At first it was just Team Plasma," he said. "But then other people came to Liberty

Island. A boy named Black. A girl named White. And two others, Mei and Kyohei."

"Y-yes," Suicune stuttered, regaining his voice. "H-h-here i-in Johto, we g-get followed by trainers n-

named Gold, Silver a-and Crystal."

"Team Magma!" roared Groudon.

"Team Aqua!" Kyogre bellowed, not to be outdone.

"Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby!" shouted Rayquaza, glaring at the two. Jirachi, Latias, Latios, Regirock,

Regice, Regesteel, and Deoxys nodded in agreement.

"Diamond!" roared Dialga, Mesprit, Manaphy, and Phione.

"Pearl!" replied Palkia, Azelf, Cresselia, and Darkrai.

"Platinum!" cried Girantina, Uxie, Heatran, Regigigas, Shaymin, and Arceus

"Black! White! Mei! Tyohei! Team Plasma! N!" all of the Unova legends screamed.

"Red! And Blue! And Green and Yellow!" Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo cried.

Mew looked at the ground. "No one comes after me," Mew insisted again.

"But still!" I pressed. "Dammit, being legendary isn't a blessing anymore. It's a curse!"

The cry rose up among all of us. "A curse! A curse! A curse!"

"That's why you're here," Suicune said. "I have an idea. We have to hide ourselves more than we

ever have before. The Kanto and Johto legendaries are going to help conceal the rest of you. And

when we're done, us Johto legends will conceal the Kanto ones. Then we'll hide Celebi…..then Ho-

oh…..then Lugia….then Entei…..then Raikou….then me. Who's with me?!"

Everyone yelled their agreement. Suicune smiled.

"We'll start in the morning, with Unova. Mew, Entei, Raikou, Celebi, Ho-oh, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos,

Mewtwo…" Suicune nodded at each of us. "We'll help. But for now, go back to your respectful

regions, get a good night's rest, and try not to be found."

• • •

Later, when everyone else had left, I walked up to Suicune.

"It's impossible," I said, shaking my head. "You know that, right?"

"Oh, Raikou," Suicune sighed. "It might be, but I can try."

"That's why I love you," I purred, licking his ear. We crawled down into a large hole and fell asleep,

wary of the day ahead of us.

* * *

**Please comment. I really want to know what's wrong with this besides that it's short. Don't blame me if the **

**second chapter doesn't come out for a while. I'm a busy person!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reshiram and Zekrom

**Yay! Hi, I'm back! Did ya miss me? I totally bet you didn't. Here's Chapter 2. It's about Reshiram and Zekrom.**

* * *

I woke up to the perfect day: the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and the Pidgeys were

singing.

Too bad I had to go to Unova's desert.

"Suicune, Entei," I said softly. "Wake up."

Entei stirred and groggily opened his eyes while Suicune stretched.

"Come on," he yawned. "I'll get Celebi and, and, and Mew. And Ho-oh. And Lugia."

He ran off, almost falling asleep, and returned with the legendaries that would help us.

Soon we were ready to leave, me riding on Lugia, and Entei on Ho-oh. Suicune ran across the water,

while Celebi and Mew floated/flew. Finally, we arrived in Unova.

"Well, it's about time!" Reshiram exclaimed disapprovingly. Terrakion, Virizion, and Cobalion roared in agreement.

"Sorry, Entei and Suicune were sleeping in," I explained. "Luckily, they had an alarm clock named me." Zekrom

laughed at that. He controlled his giggling and said, "So, who are you hiding first? Me? Reshiram? Landorus?"

"You and Reshiram," Suicune said firmly. "We're hiding you in the desert."

"The DESERT?!" Reshiram and Zekrom gasped.

"But Trainers will see us from miles away!" Zekrom protested.

"And sand looks horrible on anyone!" Reshiram gaped. "Well, I can pull it off, but think about poor Zekrom covered

in unfashionable sand!"

"Well, you aren't exactly going to be in the desert mentally," Celebi explained. "You are physically, but no one will

notice you. Not unless some archeologist takes you to a museum, or something like that."

Reshiram snorted. "A human? No. Do you see me? Do you see how large I am? No human or Pokemon could carry

me away to a...a...museum."

"Let me show you," Suicune said. He turned to Mew. She nodded, and conjured up an image of two identical

stones, except one was black, and one was white. Zekrom looked at them closely.

"Huh," he grunted. "So you're going to turn us into those?"

"Yep!" said Mew happily as Reshiram shrieked, "WHAT?! I can't be seen like that! Those stones went out of

fashion _years_ ago!"

"Too bad," I snarled. "Be the stone, or would you rather some lowly human find you and catch you?" Reshiram

wrinkled her nose in digust. She sighed. "Okay, I'll let you turn me into a stone, but don't think that- "

She was cut short by Mew, who lifted them in the air with her psychic abilities. Reshiram and Zekrom's forms curled

up, then got smaller and smaller, until a black stone and a white stone landed at our feet. Celebi picked them up

carefully.

"Arceus dammit, what have you done with me?" a voice shrilled out from the white stone.

"Reshiram, it isn't that bad," Zekrom's voice came out from the black one.

"But I can't fly! I'm stuck in this white prison!" Reshiram cried.

"Close your eyes," Entei ordered. "And pretend you're still out here with us."

"I don't see what that's going to do..." Reshiram began, but fell quiet. Soon the air by us began to shimmer, and

Reshiram and Zekrom's forms appeared, slightly see through.

"I'm out! I'm free!" Reshiram said happily. She then glared down at her stone. "Stupid unfashionable stone."

I nudged Suicune. "Time to put them out in the Desert Resort." He nodded at me, then at Celebi. Soon we were

out in the harsh desert, burying the Light Stone and the Dark Stone, as Reshiram and Zekrom called them. I looked

at Suicune. He was so amazing...did he even notice my slip up the night before? _That's why I love you..._and I

licked his ear. I shook my head. No. Legendaries are not allowed to fall in love. I thought I was lucky to have Entei

as my brother, but that just made Suicune a bigger heart throb.

"Suicune..." Entei said. "It's dark out already. We'll do the next one tomorrow. Let's just find a place to sleep for

now."

Love would have to wait for sunrise.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? I sort of made Reshiram into a diva...sorry, if you didn't like her that way. But ****yeah, Raikou has a crush on Suicune and it's forbidden. That'll come up later. Please review review review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Kyurem Part One

**Geez, I haven't updated in FOREVER! SORRY, I've been working on other things...like my Bleach fanfic, which is coming along nicely. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, blah blah blah. I hope you knew that, because I forgot to put that on other works of mine. Oops. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

I stared at the giant Pokemon before me. I gulped.

"Well? If you want to say something, say it!" Kyurem said irritably.

"Oh, it's nothing," I shook her head. That was a lie, but Ididn't want to seem intimidated by the much larger

legendary.

"Let's start!" Mew said excitably. She wasn't nervous at all, being the most powerful Pokemon in the world. In a

battle, Kyurem wouldn't stand a chance.

"Okay, which do you prefer: caves or forests?" Entei asked. Kyurem snorted.

"Caves, you imbecile. Do I look like a Grass type?"

Entei growled. Suicune silenced him with a look, then carefull approached Kyurem.

"Thank you for telling us," he said politely. "But next time, please be less rude."

Now Kyurem growled. I was getting tired of this.

"LISTEN UP!" I shouted angrily. "We're doing this out of the goodness of our hearts, and you better appreciate it!

You know what? The next time you make a snarky comment, I'm just gonna FORGET YOU and move on to Cobalion!"

Everyone was silent. Then Kyurem laughed.

"You've got spunk, Raikou. I like that," Kyurem smiled. "Well? Are we going to look for a cave or what?"

* * *

Soon, we were right outside of Lacnosa Town.

"Here's your new home, Kyurem!" I said triumphantly.

"Hmmm, the Giant Chasm. Seems good!" Kyurem said approvingly. "But, I'm a big pokemon."

"No..." Entei muttered sarcastically. He reminded me a lot of his trainer, Silver.

"Yeah, well, if you go down there, there's a cave," Suicune said helpfully. "You can stay there."

"No, that's not what I mean," Kyurem shook his head. "People are going to notice me."

"Not if you're quiet!" Entei interrupted.

"During the day, I can be as silent as a Leafeon, but once I fall asleep..." Kyurem trailed off, pink staining the gray

on his face. "I snore."

We were silent.

"That could be a problem!" Mew said happily.

"Yes it could," I agreed.

"Hmmm...wait, I have an idea!" Suicune said. "We have to talk to Uxie."

"Why?"

"She could probably fiddle with the knowledge in these people's heads to change it. It would be like Kyurem had

always been there!" Suicune said excitedly.

"He's so smart," I purred to myself. Mew winked at me.

"Well...there's only one problem," Suicune admitted.

"And that is...?" I asked, not seeing the flaw in his plan.

"We'd have to go to Sinnoh."

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter sucks. I really wanted to get it done, too. It's very short. **

**As inspiration strikes. ~spottedmask77**


End file.
